


Bondsman

by misura



Category: The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: M/M, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "Think you God will damn us for this, Micheletto?"





	Bondsman

"Think you God will damn us for this, Micheletto?" Cesare asks. His movements are slow but deliberate, with no hesitation as he binds Micheletto to the bed, as if he might escape otherwise, or choose to leave.

_You do not believe in God,_ Micheletto wants to reply, but like any good servant, he knows how to read his master's moods.

"For this? No, my lord." Cesare has come to bed with the smell of his sister's perfume still lingering on his skin. Micheletto knows neither jealousy nor possessiveness - and he likes Lucrezia well enough.

Besides, she is a woman.

"For this, then?" Cesare sounds a little amused, a lot like he intends to take his time.

Micheletto prefers fast and rough over slow and soft. Cesare obliges him on occasion, often enough to keep their encounters unpredictable, but not as often as Micheletto would like.

He suspects Cesare does it on purpose, to remind him of their respective positions, as if his bonds are not reminder enough. (One he takes pleasure in, granted. Even so.)

"For the murders, perhaps. The killings," Micheletto says. His breath catches as Cesare moves. It's annoying, yet inevitable. None of his previous bed-partners were much for conversation, nor would Micheletto have chosen them if they looked as if they were.

Talk is dangerous. Talk is superfluous. Talk is what careless people do, and often as not, it costs them dearly.

"Is it a sin, to take a man's life when he so richly deserves killing?"

_It is a sin to take a man, my lord. What matters if it is his life or something else?_

"Regrets?" Micheletto asks, allowing the lack of 'my lord' to register, feeling the way Cesare tenses slightly - not in true anger, but in recognition of Micheletto trying to get him to speed matters.

"Only in regards to the ones who got away. The ones I should have had you remove sooner. You have been very useful to me, Micheletto."

"I am yours, no?" Micheletto says. "Body and soul. No need for sweet-talking, my lord."

"It pleases me," Cesare says, as if that is all there is to it - and in a way, Micheletto supposes this is true enough. "I like to have someone I can praise and flatter without feeling like a hypocrite, a liar."

_Yet you are a hypocrite and a liar, my lord. It is how one plays politics, is it not?_

Cesare presses a kiss to his shoulder. "Does it bother you so very much? Would you rather I whipped and beat you, as man might a dog?"

Micheletto remembers the whip. It is not a bad memory. He has many worse, and few as vivid, as shot through with the satisfaction born from knowing himself to have been mastered.

Cesare chuckles. "Another time. If you please me."

"Do I not always, my lord?" Micheletto asks. He tries to keep his voice level, to not betray his chagrin at Cesare seeming intent on not only taking his body but his secrets as well, his vices. His sins.

"Not always," Cesare replies.

"Then, may I please you now, my lord?" Talk. With anyone else, Micheletto would be done by now, perhaps haggling over money, though most know better than to try such tricks with him.

Cesare makes everything more difficult, more complicated.

"Not yet," Cesare says, his breath hot on Micheletto's skin. "Perhaps later."


End file.
